


[podfic] to scream defiance at a star

by ninemoons42, reena_jenkins



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Extended Scene, Gen, Heavy Angst, ITPE 2017, POV Cassian Andor, Podfic, Rogue One Spoilers, Rogue One: EVERYONE DIES, Spoilers, Together in Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/pseuds/ninemoons42, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Cassian, in his last moments, understands what hope is.





	[podfic] to scream defiance at a star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shmaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [to scream defiance at a star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865382) by [ninemoons42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/pseuds/ninemoons42). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Canon Compliant, Spoilers, Rogue One Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, POV Cassian Andor, Together In Death, Heavy Angst, Extended Scene, Rogue One: EVERYONE DIES, ITPE 2017

 **Length:**  00:14:20  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [**an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(SW\)%20_to%20scream%20defiance%20at%20a%20star_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as [**a podbook (m4b)**](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0792.zip) compiled by [](http://twitter.com/hanako_noriko)[](http://twitter.com/hanako_noriko) **hanako_noriko**


End file.
